miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Wifi/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room? Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.) Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework. Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he. Alya: Marinette? Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.) (Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.) Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug? Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait! Nino: Yeah? Alya: Come with me, I need your help! Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him) (Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...) Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he. Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?! Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o. (Phone rings) Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain. (Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo) Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé. Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady! Alya: I am so not! You'll see! Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over! Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien! Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes! Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes! (Marinette enters the bakery.) Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette. Marinette: Hey mom... Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours! Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.) Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"? Tikki: No way! You think she knows? Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight. Tikki: But just in case... Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered. (Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.) Marinette: Dang. No signal. (She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.) Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour! Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework. Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know? Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz. Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug! Nino: Can you prove it? Tikki: Uh... what time is it? Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?! Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.) Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there! Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this? Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is. Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep. (Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.) Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker! Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! (Kim steals Alya's phone.) Alya: Hey! Give it back! Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now? Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof! Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo! Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy. Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering! Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open! Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen? Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries) Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya. Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina! Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week. Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything. Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father) Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation... (Chloé starts calling her father.) Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya. Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog! Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well. Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho! Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late! (As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.) Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he! (The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.) Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too. Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi) Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she? Nino: She's been suspended... Marinette: What?! Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely? Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her? Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker... Marinette: (She yells) What!? Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! (Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom) Adrien: (He whispers to Nino) What are you talking about? Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy! (Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet) Marinette: (she arrives at the principal's office) Mr. Damocles? (she opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?! (The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.) Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today? Mr. Damocles: (feeling ashamed) Uh... yes, it is. Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?! Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was. (Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it) Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform! Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend! Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette:' Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off) Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.) Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house! Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest) ''Sequence '' Adrien: Plagg, claws out! ''(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) ' '''Cat Noir:' What? This can't be! Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now? Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-- Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug. (Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.) Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not. Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat? Cat Noir: Right. Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.) Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her) Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.) Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone! (The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.) Lady Wifi: Who are you? Cat Noir: Uhhh... Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug! Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts. Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.) Ladybug: Alya? Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are! Ladybug: Follow me! Cat Noir: So what's the plan? Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service! Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady! Ladybug: We've gotta go lower! Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug! Ladybug: Get ready! Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug? Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel! Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life. Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked! (They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.) Cat Noir: She's left this one open. Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3! (They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.) Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush. Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones? (A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.) Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after! (Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.) Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me! Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.) Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator! (Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.) Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off? Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic? (The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.) Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi! Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug. Ladybug: I am not his love bug! Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later. (Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.) (Plagg shivers.) Adrien; My ring! Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here. Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help! Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you? Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine. Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.) Ladybug: Huh? André: Come on... (Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.) Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for! (In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.) Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir! (Adrien is shivering while he is trapped) Adrien: Take your time! Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.) Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha! Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal... (The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him) Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her Miraculous beeps) Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left. Lady Wifi: Exactly! Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door! Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (she whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me... Cat Noir: Got it. (Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.) Lady Wifi: What is she up to? Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away! Lady Wifi: Right! Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna. Ladybug: Good luck! (Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel) Cat Noir: (sees the wi-fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm! Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him) Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir... (Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.) Lady Wifi: Nooooo! (Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.) Lady Wifi: Lost the signal! Cat Noir: Gimme that phone! (Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her) Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.) Alya: What? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone! Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute. Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go? (Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.) Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor. Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.) Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort! Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside) (Adrien leaves the hotel.) Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking? Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart. Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! (His window closes.) Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying? Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head. Alya: Got it! Marinette: Waaahhh! Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics! Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien? Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir? Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir! Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick. Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone) Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette) Marinette: Nope! Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are! (Both laugh.) es:Lady Wifi/Transcripción pl:Lady Wifi/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts